sup_game_masterfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Planning
How to Plan Events Unless you plan to make a generic Server 1 attack event, then you don't need to plan anything. However for everything else, we always recommend that you plan ahead. While it does it require more work, in the end it will help you run an event smoothly. Before you do anything, we highly recommend that you get used to prepping your events on single-player. The reason being so you don't waste the GM's time when you prep on Server 1 or 2 for several hours. And also that you experience less lag, better frame-rate, faster loading maps, etc. But you can't do that unless you download the maps from the workshop and these dupes: adv dupe 2, improved stacker, and no collide world. Get an idea of what map you want to use, whether it's a Mini or Main event comes later. Either look at the map list in the GM guidelines or download the maps on the workshop and look at them in single-player. Once you've chosen a map, start to create a story that you want players to experience. For eg. A CIS ship that recently landed on a neutral planet, and has begun to build a military-research base exploiting the planet's citizens for labor and resources. Once you've got a general idea, you want to actually find a legitimate planet in Star Wars lore here. The reason why you do this is to make your story more believable and also to help out the Naval know where they have to hyperspace. The things you log in are the planet's name, and space sector. Also use this information to describe the planet's terrain (extra information in briefing always help). Afterwards decide what battalions you want to send, or if they all will go. This is when you would start building your world dupe. For S2 Main events, don't ever go above 600 props (400 for S1 Main events). And for S2 Mini events don't generally go over 1200 props (300 for S1 Mini events). While building, decide on what and where you like to have your objectives that clones/jedi face. How would everything tie in together and how would the story progress are questions that need to be answered. This process takes awhile, so don't rush it and if you feel like you've hit a stump on what you want to make... take a break. After completing your dupe and objectives; it's time to create your event characters. Them give a proper backstory, how they tie into the event, their characteristics, what their health and armor will be, and their model path. While there are people in this community that can improvise well, many cannot. So be sure to give them something to work with. Now decide on what information you would like to relay to the Naval, and the battalions being sent. So for example: do you want people to not use jet-packs (give a role-play reason? Will there be a FOB for players? Will Republic Pilots be able to provide air support? Are there any friendlies on the ground? What kind of obstacles are the players facing? After you've completed all of those steps, start writing up a document so you don't forget what you thought of. Be sure to write down as much as you can, and later focus on rewriting it. Remember that an event document saves you from repeating your event idea to event characters and naval. It also gives you a good place to then go back to if you forgot something mid-event. Here's a short TL:DR: * Choose your map. * Create your story and think of what you'd like to have there for players to face. * Research and choose an actual planet in lore that would fit your location. * Start building and create your objectives from it. * Create your event characters. * Start writing up your event document. * Decide on information that would be important for Naval, Clones, or Jedi to digest.